


A Few Days In

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Luke Evans and Alex Skarsgard [156]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 11:56:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14104860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	A Few Days In

  
**players only. backdated to early 2014, after Luke's finished[recuperating at home](http://alex-skarsgard.dreamwidth.org/5899.html) and returned to work.**

It's been a rough week so far, and Luke's never been more glad to have Alex with him on set. He tires easily, needs more help remembering his lines than usual, and his head still hurts, despite the mild painkillers they have him on. But looking over at Alex, seeing his husband, his sir, here for him, it makes him feel better, like he can actually make it through this. "I must be driving everyone up the bloody wall," he says, sitting beside Alex in his trailer at lunch. They've only made it through the one scene this morning instead of the three they were supposed to do.

"Don't think like that," Alex tells him with a shake of his head. " _They_ fucked up, not you. You're working so damn hard, harder than you're supposed to be. They've got absolutely no right to demand more of you," he insists, cracking open a bottle of water and handing it to his husband.

Luke takes the bottle and a small sip. "I know and they're not," he says with a stuttered exhale. "I just feel like I'm letting everyone down."

" _Älskling_ , no." Alex sets his lunch aside and snuggles in close, his arms around Luke and his head resting on his lover's shoulder. "There is no one else in the world who could inhabit this role the way you do. So what if the production company has to move some shit around on their schedule. Your health is more important than their bottom line."

Luke leans against Alex, head against head, and sighs. "Thank you. I don't know what I'd do if you weren't here."

"Don't waste a second thinking about it. There's no way in the world I wouldn't be here," Alex promises. "Oh, and a bonus. Did you notice how much better I've been behaving on set? Some of the little P.A.s are even getting brave enough to approach me, sometimes."

Luke laughs. Alex can always make him smile and it's that he needs the most these days. "I did. What happened? I would've thought you'd be even grumpier since I got hurt."

"Well..." Alex sighs, growing thoughtful. "It... Look, I know this is stupid," he tells Luke. "But... all this time, I've been waiting for something bad to happen. Paranoid as all fucking hell that you'd get hurt. And now?" His expression is bemused when he meets his husband's eyes. "Now, it's like I don't feel all that tension and waiting anymore. Because something did happen, and you did get hurt. And, we're coping. I'd rather deal with something known, not panic about what might happen in the future."

"So, essentially you're good now _because_ I've already been hurt?" Luke says, biting back a smile.

"Yeah, I– Okay, not like that," Alex insists, and gives Luke a poke in the ribs. "I'm not happy you were hurt. But I'm more relaxed, because now I feel like I can stop anticipating some horrible surprise."

Luke laughs again. "I know what you mean," he says, touching his palm to Alex's cheek. "And I'm glad something good came out of this."

"Well, of course." Alex shrugs. "I got to fuck you."

"You're awful," Luke says, shaking his head and laughing. "But I love you anyway."

Alex smirks and licks at Luke's top lip. "Would it make you feel better if you got to fuck me?"

"Yes."

Trying to press a smile out flat, Alex studies his lover. "Are you sure you don't want to take some time and think it over?" he asks, a snicker escaping.

Luke shakes his head. "Not with an offer like that."

"Fair enough. But..." Alex glances at his watch. "Are you okay if we wait until you come home tonight? I don't... I mean, you know, I don't want you to have to rush."

"What if I want to rush?" Luke asks, eyes twinkling. "What if I want to bend you over that table there and fuck you so hard you can still feel me inside you for the rest of the day?"

Alex damn near double-takes, and his eyes widen in shock. He didn't actually even mean that Luke wouldn't have to rush, but rather that _he_ wouldn't be rushed, because as much as he loves his husband the fact is that he simply doesn't bottom very frequently and all and... "That's... brazen," he finally manages to say. "And... really fucking sexy."

"Is that a yes?" Luke asks, because Alex is right. It _is_ brazen and totally unlike him, but it's what he wants.

 _Fuck_. Alex could fall into the depths of Luke's eyes, his free will washing away in a rush. "Yes," he says, though part of his brain is amazed by the answer.

Luke shivers and rises to his feet, pulling Alex to his as well. He kisses him, hard, whispers, "I love you so much," before pushing Alex to bend over the table, his jeans opened, shoved down over his hips. That gorgeous ass on display.

Still mostly in shock, Alex lets his boy manhandle him. But... "Lube?" he gasps, because he sure doesn't bother keeping it on him; it's Luke's responsibility to keep his ass prepped at all times.

"I've got it," Luke assures him, working his costume open, his cock out, before he slicks his fingers and rubs one over Alex's hole before slowly pushing in.

"Ohhh god," Alex moans, his eyes slipping shut as he works to focus on relaxing, on allowing the invasion. Telling himself that this is Luke and he _wants_ this. He rocks his hips back and opens for more.

"You're so hot," Luke whispers, kissing Alex's shoulder as he pushes that first finger, then two, deeper, slowly stretching Alex out. They may not have the time they'd have at home but they have enough for this.

 _Fuck_. Alex figures that Luke could read him a stupid grocery list, and that rich velvet voice would entrance him all the same. He looks back over his shoulder to whisper, "Kiss me."

"Gladly," Luke says before doing just that. His fingers working Alex open while their tongues tangle, his cock so fucking hard it aches.

Moaning into the kiss, Alex grips the edges of the table and bears down, beginning to fuck himself on his boy's fingers.

God yes. Luke gives Alex a moment before working a third finger in beside the first two, his free hand wrapping around Alex's cock, stroking him lightly.

Immediately Alex bucks into the hold. "Oh, fuck. Luke, come on."

Luke grins, pulling his fingers free and slicking his cock with a decent layer of lube before pressing even closer, the head lined up with Alex's hole and slowly but steadily pushed in, through that first still-tight ring of muscle. Fuck.

Alex grimaces but pushes through the sudden pain, knowing that when he gets to the other side, this will all be worth it. Breathing deeply, he looks back and gives Luke a nod.

Hands on Alex's hips, Luke pushes deeper, watching as his cock disappears inside his lover, the tight heat making his head swim. Pushes until he's balls deep inside Alex. A low groan spilling from his lips.

"Oh, god. Oh, fuck," gasps Alex, his body rocking slightly, unconsciously trying to relieve the pressure. It hurts, but there's no fucking way he's going to tell his lover that. Reaching back, he takes one of Luke's hands, clasping their fingers together on the table. "I love you."

"I love you too," Luke answers, drawing back a little and then pushing in again. "So much." The movement repeated. Out and in, further each way each time as Alex's body starts to relax, starts to give, to welcome him in. "You feel so good."

Alex can only grunt in response: words are beginning to feel oddly out of his grasp. But without even realizing it he's beginning to move with Luke, letting his lover fuck into him and then pushing back for more.

Luke kisses Alex's shoulder through his shirt, thrusting steadily into him, his mind blown by the fact that they're doing this and they're doing it here. It's been a long time. Not because Alex is unwilling but because Luke _loves_ being fucked by his sir, his husband, his lover so much. So it doesn't take long before he's there, right there, riding the edge of his orgasm, ready to explode.

Clasping Luke's hand tighter, Alex brings it to his lips. He is barely aware of his erection right now; it's this connection he needs, needs _more_ of it before he becomes totally untethered.

Luke whines softly, reaching around to wrap his other hand around Alex's cock, strokes matched to his thrusts as he reaches the peak of his arousal and comes, hard, emptying himself inside his lover with thick heavy spurts.

Alex jerks at the sudden fist on his cock, but it's the hot claiming rush inside that does him in. He spills hot onto the table with a gasp, sucking down air like he just can't get enough. And reaching back to clutch at Luke's costume, not letting him slip one millimeter away.

"Oh. Oh, god," Luke breathes, letting go of Alex's cock and hugging him tight. "I love you so much," he whispers fiercely. "You're my world."

The best Alex can do is nod. And keep clinging. He feels so fucking shaky right now, light-headed and unsure of himself and needing Luke like shelter.

"Luke?" A knock and a voice just outside the trailer door. "You're needed back on set."

"I'll be right there," Luke calls out, grateful he no longer has to care whether anyone heard them. He hugs Alex even tighter and then eases out with a soft hiss. "Are you going to come out and watch me?" Reaching for some tissues to clean them both up.

"Um. Yeah. Yeah, sure," Alex mumbles, pressing the heel of his hand to his forehead. "Yeah, you go, and I'll be right there."

"Okay." Luke rights his costume the best he can and gives Alex another quick kiss on the cheek, a wave of concern passing over him at the way Alex is just standing there. But he's needed on set. He'll have to check with his lover on the next break. "I'll see you soon."

"Yeah–" Luke is already gone, the door carefully shut behind him. Which is good considering that Alex is still only half dressed and bent over the little dining table. "Fuck," he mutters, finally managing to drag himself upright. He tugs his jeans back into place and fixes his belt, then sinks onto the couch like lead weights are pulling him down.

The hell if he knows how long he sits there. His head feels fuzzy, like each neuron has been wrapped in cotton wool. A headache is starting, dead center of his eyebrows. Eventually he unscrews the top to his water bottle and drinks it down in large gulps, but he ignores their abandoned lunches. And finally, he pushes to his feet once more, wincing a little at the unfamiliar pull of muscles in his ass, and leaves the trailer in search of Luke.

Things are going better than they were this morning but Luke's still struggling. He thinks he's hiding it pretty well but still hates feeling like this and can't help wondering how long it will be until he's back to normal. A quick break for some lighting adjustments and he glances at his chair, thrilled to see Alex standing there. He smiles and gives his husband a small wave.

Alex's heart lifts in an instant, and he raises his hand in return. It's amazing how something as simple as Luke's smile has such a huge effect on him. He sits down in his husband's chair and prepares himself for yet more of the intricate fight choreography.

The rest of the scene goes well, only one kick coming way too close to his head for comfort. Peter calls for a break, checking on Luke to make sure he's okay. "No, I'm good," he assures him. "He didn't really hit me. Just my hair," he adds with a laugh, although his heart's still beating a mile a minute. The doctor had warned him against taking any more blows to the head, now or in the future.

Already on his feet, Alex meets Luke at the border of the dressed set and immediately takes him by the shoulders. "Are you okay? Did he kick you? Did he touch you at all?" he asks quietly, trying not to panic – at the very least, trying to not _look_ like he's panicking.

"No. It was close but his foot just brushed against my hair," Luke says, leaning up to give Alex a kiss, to hell with whoever's watching.

"That's not cool. You know I love your hair," Alex murmurs against his husband's lips. But he drops his hands to link their fingers together, giving Luke's hands a squeeze.

"I do, especially long like this, so you can pull on it," Luke says with a smile.

Alex smiles back, but somehow his usual growl just isn't in place. He squeezes Luke's hands again. "I'll be waiting right there, okay?"

"Okay," Luke says softly, searching Alex's face. He's smiling, touching Luke, but something seems off and he's not sure what. Maybe what they did in the trailer? But Alex said yes and he came. "I love you."

There's a painful knot in Alex's chest when Luke says those words, and he wants to just wrap himself around his husband and cling. Instead he nods, not trusting himself to speak. And he forces himself to let go of Luke's hands and go sit down again.

Luke goes back to work, finishing two more scenes before he complains to Peter that he's not feeling well. It's not entirely true. His head's still hurting and he's exhausted but really he's concerned about Alex and that's why he wants to go home. And maybe he should feel guilty about lying, about not putting in another hour or two, but people know his work ethic and they also know he was hurt, through no fault of his own, and is still recovering.

"Peter says we're done for the day," he announces to Alex, coming back to his husband.

Every sense has been attuned to Luke for hours, and Alex pops to his feet immediately. "Okay. You, um...? Okay." He nods, putting his hands in his pockets to keep himself from getting grabby, and waiting for Luke to take the lead.

"I need to get changed and cleaned up," Luke says, smiling at Alex. "Do you want to wait in the trailer or come with me?"

"No, I'll– Yeah. Yeah, I'll wait in the trailer," Alex replies. Being separated from Luke is the _last_ fucking thing he wants, but standing around watching Luke be surrounded by other people would be no more comforting than sitting and watching him on set has been, all afternoon.

Luke nods then touches Alex's sleeve. "Is everything okay?"

Alex jerks back like Luke brushed him with a white-hot brand. The reaction shocks him to the core, nearly as much as it upsets him. "Yeah," he whispers again, and backs away towards Luke's trailer. "Fine."

It's very obviously not and Luke stands there, staring at Alex for a moment, tears pricking his eyelids, before he blinks them away and heads off to get changed.

When Luke does return to his private trailer, it's to find Alex pacing the short length of it, nerves worked to a fever pitch. The second Luke is inside Alex grabs him, clinging like he might smother them both but unable to make himself let go.

Luke was ready to confront Alex, ask what the hell his problem was when his lover wraps himself around, clinging hard, like he's trying to burrow inside him. Fuck. He wraps his arms around Alex, holding him tight, his heart beating wildly and sick to his stomach. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know," Alex whispers, and it feels like he's gasping for air. He tries to center himself, to calm himself now that Luke is here, Luke is holding him. "I don't know." He's stunned to feel his eyes growing damp.

"Come on. Let's lie down," Luke says, moving Alex into the back of his trailer to the bed there. He gets them stretched out, limbs entwined, his arms wrapped around his husband. He doesn't even know where to start if Alex doesn't know what's wrong – and the thought that it might be them? He can't even go there.

And now a couple tears do escape, although Alex tries to hide them. "I– I just... Sorry," he whispers. "I don't know what my problem is."

"Don't be sorry," Luke rushes to reassure him. "It's okay." He hugs Alex even tighter then pulls back, placing a hand on his forehead. "You're not hot. Are you feeling sick?"

"No." Alex swipes the back of his hand over his eyes. "Just got a headache out of nowhere. Like, a fucking hangover headache." He splays his fingers on Luke's back, finally relaxing enough to simply caress him – as opposed to clenching his fists so hard he might make holes in Luke's shirt.

"Maybe it's a migraine," Luke suggests, almost ashamed that he feels so relieved that it's not _them_. "Did you take anything? I can grab you some Advil."

"No. No, I just want to go to sleep," Alex mumbles, tucking his head into the crook of Luke's shoulder.

"Here?" Luke asks, just to be sure. "You don't want to go home first? I can call our car."

"Home," Alex answers, "but don't let go."

"I won't," Luke promises. Luckily he has his phone on him and he calls their car, telling their driver they'll be out in five. He gets Alex's jacket around his shoulders and their things collected, whatever he can't reach not important enough to matter. "Come on," he says softly, still worried. It's probably just a migraine but what if it's not? He wonders if he should take Alex to the ER. Call in a doctor through Citadel.

Alex shambles more than walks to meet the car, likely hanging on his lover just a bit too heavily. But Christ, he feels like he got hit by a fucking truck.

Frank, their driver, gives Luke a look and Luke mouths 'migraine', getting Alex settled in the car, their bodies aligned, their hands clasped. "Do you want me to call someone?" he asks quietly, knowing there's no way he's going to get Alex anywhere he doesn't want to go. Not unless it's an absolute emergency. "I'm sure there's someone who makes housecalls."

"What? No." Alex shakes his head emphatically, a second later pressing his hand to his temple in regret. "Sleep."

Luke nods, giving in, but he watches Alex like a hawk for any sign things are worsening, his own pain completely ignored, shoved aside by his concern for his husband. Traffic at this time of day in New York sucks even more than usual and he silently curses it all until they're pulling up in front of their building. "We'll see you in the morning," he tells Frank, helping Alex from the car. "Have a great evening."

Knowing that there are bound to be photographers waiting in ambush – if not in the lobby then on the footpath itself – Alex forces himself away from Luke once they're out of the car, won't let himself lean on his lover anymore. Just pulls his ball cap down, stuffs his hands in his pockets, and refuses to make eye contact until they finally make it into the elevator.

"Will you at least let me make you some tea?" Luke says, pressing close. "Or drink some water first. It could be dehydration."

"Okay." Alex is simply too tired to argue with his lover. He screws his eyes shut and slumps in a corner of the lift, just wanting this damn day to be over already. When the elevator arrives at their floor, he follows Luke out, not even certain right now which flat is theirs.

Inside, Luke locks the door to their apartment behind them with a small feeling of relief. "Go lie down," he tells Alex. "I'll be right there."

Alex hesitates, his eyes wounded, but then does as he's told. He even manages to strip nude before crashing onto the bed.

Deciding it'll take too long to make tea, Luke grabs two bottles of water from the fridge, a bottle of Advil in case Alex changes his mind and a sleeve of saltines since they're easy on the stomach. The lights are out in the bedroom and he sets the items on the nightstand and strips down, crawling into bed with Alex. "I brought you some water."

"'kay." Alex instantly turns towards the source of that gorgeous heat, trying to bury himself in Luke. He still feels shaky, his head pounding, and overall just emotionally freaked out. But with Luke touching him, at least the panic is a bit less.

"Hey." Luke wraps his arms around Alex. It feels good to be wanted, needed, to have Alex this close, but the desperation behind it? That's new and it's scaring the hell out of Luke. "Kiss me," he whispers, needing to ground himself.

Alex lifts his head and blindly seeks Luke's mouth – shit, why didn't he think of this? – and pours himself into the kiss.

Luke licks into Alex's mouth. Moans, shifting under him, a place made between his thighs for his lover, his sir, his hands running down Alex's back, stroking over those tight muscles, that firm ass. Fuck.

But once again, just like before, Alex damn near jumps out of his skin trying to jerk away from that touch. Shocking the hell out of himself. "Sorry," he gasps, bracing on his elbows but dropping his head to rest on Luke's chest. "God, I am so sorry."

"Don't be," Luke says, dropping his hands to his sides and closing his eyes, tears hot behind his lids. "It's okay. You just need some sleep."

"No. _No_. Don't let go of me," Alex insists, his tone fierce. But then it weakens, and he's grateful they're in the dark... And when the hell was the last time he actively wanted to _hide_ from Luke? "Just... I just can't get hard right now."

"I don't care," Luke whispers, his hands on Alex's back again, higher, safer. "It's okay. I love you." He just doesn't know what's going on right now. Doesn't know what to do to help.

"I love you," Alex tells him, his heart aching. "God, Luke, I love you so much."

"I know you do," Luke says softly, because everything was fine earlier today and Alex was clinging to him in the trailer and even though he's freaked twice at Luke's touch, he's still here. He shifts again, to the side, keeping his arm wrapped around his husband. "Try and sleep for a bit. We can order in later."

"I'm not tired," Alex mutters, but the drowsiness in his voice gives him the lie. He wriggles a bit until he feels like he won't crush his husband in his sleep, and nestles in. It's not long before his breathing relaxes into the smooth and regular rhythm of slumber.


End file.
